Miley say's
by Liley-Stewcott
Summary: LILEY. This is just a cute one shot, Miley and Lilly play a game!


Ok guys so this is just a short one-shot. The idea came to me the other day actually, but I've had loads of school work so only just got round to writing it. Hope you enjoy it (btw sorry if it sucks). Anything in bold is a flashback of the night before.

I do not own Hannah Montana or anything related to it, unfortunately. If I did, this would've happened a long time ago!!

**Miley say's**

It was a bright summer's morning, and the sun was shining on the Stewart household. The soft light shone through Miley's window, awakening her from her slumber. Suddenly a grin appeared on her face as she looked at her side to find her best friend Lilly Truscott. She looked at her best bud closely, taking in every aspect of the blonde haired, blue eyed, skater girl. She watched as the slightly smaller girl's chest rose and fell whilst listening to her breathing. Yes, this girl had stolen her heart, and she was just thankful that Lilly had fallen for her. Miley's thoughts began to drift back to the night before. **...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Lilly had arrived at Miley's house, like any normal Friday evening, ready for their weekly movie night. Robby Ray and Jackson had gone out for the evening, not wanting to interrupt the girl's evening, besides they didn't really care which girl had just been voted biggest loser, who was dating who and Robbie definitely didn't want to hear which boy his baby girl was crushing on!! So Lilly and Miley were left alone. Both girl's were sitting on the floor of the Stewart's living room gazing at the TV screen, it was playing a movie that neither of them were really interested in or paying attention too.**

"**I'm bored", Lilly whined.**

"**It was your idea to put this film on, not mine", Miley snapped back.**

"**I know, but I wish I hadn't now, can't we like play a game or something like that, please", Lilly said to Miley whilst doing the puppy dog face.**

"**Sure, anything's got to be better than this, seriously Lills, you have the worst taste in films ever, next time, I'm choosing!!!" Miley smirked.**

"**Whatever", Lilly said, "so what game can we play? You got monopoly or scrabble?"**

"**Monopoly...scrabble, Lills, are you bein' serious? Let's play, Miley say's".**

"**What the heck is Miley say's?" Lilly replied confusedly.**

"**It's like Simon say's but, Miley instead of Simon", Lilly looked at Miley in shock. "Awww, come on Lills, it will be fun, just like when you were little!!! Please play, for me!!"**

"**Fine" Lilly spoke with great annoyance,"but only coz it's you". **

"**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay thanks Lilly", Miley cheered, "well, okay then,**

**Miley say's put your hands on your head".**

**Lilly did so, with an annoyed expression on her face, "this is stupid", she said.**

"**Miley say's stick your tongue out", once again Lilly did so, and Miley chuckled at her expression.**

"**Miley say's shout BOOYAH!"**

"**BOOYAH", Lilly screamed. **

"**Miley say's take a step towards her", Lilly looked confused, but did as Miley said and ended up about an inch away from Miley's face.**

**Miley chewed on her lip before saying, "Kiss me!"**

**Lilly thought about it for a moment before, placing a soft kiss on Miley's lips which Miley returned, before both pulled away.**

"**Errm, Lills" Miley spoke, "Miley didn't say so", she laughed.**

"**No, but Lilly did" she replied with a smirk on her face, before leaning back in and kissing Miley once again. **

**.................................................................................................................................................................................................................. **Lilly woke up to find herself being stared at by Miley.

"Mornin' hunny, did you sleep well, and what about last night, did you have fun?" Miley asked Lilly.

"Good morning Miles, erm, yeah I slept good thank you, well I did have you, so!!"Miley giggled at Lilly's response, "and as for last night, well I think that was the best night I've had in ages, actually, correction, it was the best night I've ever had!!"

Miley chuckled, "do you know how cute you are when you're complementing me?"

"Erm, probably not as cute as you are when you're being you", Lilly replied, before kissing Miley gently on the lips and pulling her into a tight hug, before whispering "I love you", into her ear.

"It's a good job" miley replied, "because, I love you too".

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Grrrrrrr, ok, well there it is, my second fanfic. I thought it was quite crap tbh and it went on for a little longer than I expected but oh well, I just wanted to get the Simon say's idea written down. Well anyway, please comment and review, it means a lot to just know that you guys are actually reading my stories, xxxx**


End file.
